1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for removing fine particles from parts during a manufacturing process, and in particular, to devices and methods for wiping fine particles from a surface of a part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Processes for manufacturing cabinets, furniture and other wood products typically include a series of smoothing and finishing steps. For example, at least one and often several sanding and buffing steps are typically used to smooth and prepare a wood surface to receive sealants, stains, varnishes, and other surface coatings. Additional sanding or buffing steps are also typically used between surface coatings to prepare the surface for each new coating.
Sanding and buffing creates fine particles that must be removed from the wood surface or coated surface before a finish coating is applied to the surface. This is typically accomplished by manually wiping the part using tack rags, cheese cloth, or the like. However, such manual wiping is labor intensive and often creates a bottleneck that limits the efficiency of a manufacturing process.
A power driven duster using ostrich feathers has been used to remove dust from wood surfaces. However, the ostrich feathers of the duster were expensive and relatively fragile, requiring frequent maintenance and high operating costs.
There is a need in the industry for an improved device and method for removing fine particles from wood surfaces and other parts during a manufacturing process.